Promises
by A. Tenmeadows
Summary: He comes to her in the night, his hands and his lips making silent promises of love and devotion... yet all she yearns for is a promise of tomorrow. Eponine/Marius, 1-shot.


I open the door before he works up the courage to knock.

"Marius," I breathe in relief. "I feared you wouldn't come."

His smooth fingers reach out to stroke my jawline reverently, and I can't help but lean into his touch.

"Eponine," he replies as a blush colors his face. "I could not bear to stay away."

Within an instant, we're sharing the same breath as I lace our fingers together and pull him inside. He nudges the door shut with his heel without breaking our tender gaze.

"Forgive me, 'Ponine," he whispers into the space between us. "But Enjolras will need me back at the Café soon."

The hand that isn't cradled in mine finds its way to the small of my back, sending a lovesick shiver up my spine.

"Of course, my dearest," I murmur distractedly, his smoldering eyes weakening my resolve. "I will take what time I can."

So many moments we have shared in the shadows; so many embraces we have relished in the darkness. So many times his hands have lovingly caressed my naked body; so many nights I have slept with my head on his bare chest, letting our heartbeats fall into a rhythm together.

And still, it feels new each time. Every time we become one, I burn for him more than before.

Our lips meet in a passionate kiss that causes me to release a moan in both triumph and arousal. His hand leaves mine so that his arms may pull me closer. A few nimble fingers caringly undo the stays of my dress as I push his coat from his shoulders.

His strong arms lift me off of the wooden floor and carry me to the bed in the corner of the room. He lays me down upon it and continues to undress me, his warm lips pressing kisses against my shoulder.

When I finally lie nude before him in the light of Parisian moon, his breath catches and his eyes widen in awe.

"'Ponine, you're… You're exquisite," he stammers. His loss for words makes my ears burn. "You're so beautiful... you're perfect."

Happy tears spring to my eyes as I break his gaze to dip my head bashfully among the pillows. Father has always said I was perfect; that I was the apple of his eye. But never have words meant so much; never has my heart felt so full of love for the man about to bed me.

"Marius, my heart," my voice is strained as I try to conceal my unbridled desire. "Make love to me. I need to feel you, my darling, please…"

He hurriedly sheds his shirt and trousers, sliding his feet from his boots while he lets his mouth explore my skin.

His silken hardness burns against the inside of my thigh when he joins me in nakedness. His lips descend on my chest, his tongue darting out to taste the sensitive flesh of my nipples. Mewls become unabashed cries as my hips buck up against him in earnest.

"Lover… Marius, please," I beg him without shame, my eyes screwed shut. "Enter me… let me be one with you…"

He yields to me immediately and I cry out in victory. My legs encircle his waist and pull him deeper inside, as if there were some way to keep him here in this moment forever.

"My sweet 'Ponine," he pants into my hair while his thrusts settle into a rhythm. "Look at me, so that I may know what it is to die in your lap one last time."

A sob rips through my ribcage at his words. I keep my eyes tightly closed, though defeated tears sneak out from beneath the eyelids and make wet tracks down my cheeks. I silently hope that if I do not look at him, the danger that he faces will disappear. I silently hope that there will be no funeral for LaMarque tomorrow; that there will be no barricade. I silently hope that he will be here when I wake tomorrow morning, and every morning after until we've both gone home to God.

But his tender kiss to my lips reminds me that all hope dies.

"I love you, Eponine. My heart was yours before I knew to give it… please, show me the eyes I live for."

Slowly and reluctantly, I open my eyes and meet his gaze. There is so much raw affection behind his bottomless hazels that I cannot help but lose myself in them.

"I love you too, Marius."

I feel the fast approach of my climax curling in the pit of my stomach, and I clutch at his back as he begins to quicken his pace.

After a few deep strokes of his hips, wave upon wave of euphoria crashes over us like the Seine. His release inside me sends me rocketing into my own paradise, and I scream the name of my love to the thin walls of our secret meeting place.

When he collapses on top of me in exhaustion, I allow my fingers to dance feather-light patterns over the toned muscles of his back. He shifts in our embrace so that his head lies against my breast. I'm sure my heart is pounding loudly in his ear.

"Please don't leave me, Marius," I plead with him, my arms tightening around his shoulders. "Please don't make me go on without you…"

He is still catching his breath when he answers, but he pushes up to rest on his elbows in order to stare into my eyes.

"This fight is not just for me, 'Ponine," he sighs before fondly twirling a lock of my dark hair around his finger. "The revolution is for all the land. It is our duty to the people."

I turn away when he goes to lay a reassuring kiss to my forehead, focusing instead on the sound of rain beating against the window.

"Do not worry, my love," he whispers gently. "When the battle is won, we will be together. I will be the envy of every man in France with you on my arm."

He chuckles giddily, but it does nothing to lift my spirits. I take his face in my hands and stare deep into his mesmerizing eyes.

"Promise, Marius. Promise that you'll come back to me."

He takes one of my hands in his and presses his lips to the back of it before leaning down to place a firm kiss on my lips.

"I swear, you beautiful creature," he murmurs adoringly against my mouth. "I swear to return to you and only you."

He moves to rest his head atop my breast again, and I cradle his head to my chest lovingly. His breathing soon deepens and I'm left lying awake, wondering if there is any way at all that I can help him keep his promise.

**AN: I apologize for my long absence. My oldest sister passed away on November 2****nd**** due to brain damage caused by a Grand Mal seizure, and my life simply hasn't been the same. I appreciate the support of those who have stood by me in my time of grief.**


End file.
